$\dfrac{9}{5} - \dfrac{5}{6} = {?}$
Answer: $ = {\dfrac{9 \times 6}{5 \times 6}} - {\dfrac{5 \times 5}{6 \times 5}} $ $ = {\dfrac{54}{30}} - {\dfrac{25}{30}} $ $ = \dfrac{{54} - {25}}{30} $ $ = \dfrac{29}{30}$